


The early shift

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Septipler, Youtube RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Just a YouTube meetin, Low key phan, M/M, Septiplier established relationship, smudge of Felix/Marcia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Mark and Jack are NOT morning people, but they go to a meeting with their friends at 6 am anyways.





	

"C'mon Jack. We're gonna be late". Mark urges his boyfriend who is staggering behind him, sipping his coffee with nearly every step he takes down the sidewalk. 

Their supposed to be meeting up with some other YouTubers for a meeting about something with the subscriber count being messed up. 

They enter the bookshop with a shared cafe that they agreed to meet in and see the others. Felix, Marcia, Dan and Phil, and Jenna. Ian and Anthony are there and Matthew-MatPat- as well. 

"Hey guys". Mark says cheerfully, despite the early time. They wanted to meet before to many customers came and it was one of the few times for all of them that they weren't busy. They should really take a break from YouTube for a while. 

"Hey Mark. Jack. Just in time, we were about to order. Though I see you two already got coffee". Phil says with a laugh.

"It's nearly seven in the morning ya loons. Was there seriously no other time we were all free?".

"Someone's cranky-wanky without their beauty sleep aren't they?". Mark teases Jack and puts an arm around his shoulders. Jack slumps down and sips his coffee not offering a reply. 

"And we have a meeting later with Pj. He wants to get us to segment on his radio show". Dan says. 

"I've got a theory to upload later". MatPat. 

"Collab with the Pewd man over there and his lovely lady that we've had scheduled for months and we aren't about to reschedule". Janna pipes up. 

"Anthony and I have finally been pressured into that YouTube red crap so we've got that to look forward to". Ian groans. 

There's a few laughs as everyone pretty much despise YouTube Red. The only reason they bother with it is because it fills their bank accounts. 

"Well we might as well make use of our 'spare time'". Mark uses finger quotations around spare time. "How are we gonna solve this subscriber count mix up? Plus people aren't getting their notifications".

Thus an hour long conversation starts about YouTube's uselessness and how it's a fun job but the algorithm sucks ass and what's trending this month, or how they should all collaborate on a big project.

Halfway through the conversation Mark feels added weight on his shoulder and turns to see Jack half asleep on his shoulder. 

Mark smirks. "Tired?". He asks. Jack nods and closes his eyes. Mark turns back to the conversation to find Mat and Jenna arguing about if the illuminati is real or not and somehow they switch to 'is Brittney spears a clone?'.

Mark laughs at his group of friends. He spots Phil who's talkng on the edge of seat about something to Ian and Dan who's leaning on Phil while semi playing on his phone and semi falling asleep. 

Anthony, Marcia and Felix talking about skit ideas. 

They'll always be there for eachother. He wouldn't give his friends up for anything.


End file.
